


Behind the Sky

by moonigh (mintcloud)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: (for now) - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Gen, Genshin impact, No Plot/Plotless, Slow To Update, no beta we die like men, you don't need to play genshin to understand this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcloud/pseuds/moonigh
Summary: Dongju had always assumed that there was something more behind that smile, something more sinister. He just never expected to witness it so soon.(Or in other words - Oneus meets Genshin Impact. The lives of the six members in the fantasy world named Teyvat.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> this fic wasn't planned.... at all.
> 
> so yesterday, as i was sulking over being ganyu-less, i had this brilliant idea to write a oneus x genshin fic because why not. so i did exactly that and wrote a short prologue for a story i have no idea which direction it will go.... i wake up today and then BAAM ganyu. on my 20th pull. shortly after i got albedo. i'm assuming this is a sign from the gacha gods as they have blessed me for writing this so i decided to already post it! as a celebration! and maybe i will be blessed with more 5 stars who knows!
> 
> so before we start with the fic let me clarify something: so far i only have two chapters planned out (usually i finish the fic completely before posting it but for the reasons above i decided to not do it with this one and see how it goes) so expect there to be a lot of changes (ships will be added too!!! when i finally know which ones)
> 
> anyway, the prologue is extremely short but the next chapters will be longer so enjoy!

Dongju never expected to gain a vision. Especially not when he's gone so long without one, when he's gone on so many adventures with Dongmyeong without one. 

He's a bit taken aback as he finds a dendro vision lying on his bed. If it wasn't for the strong green shine he might've mistaken it for Dongmyeong's vision, it not being the first time his twin brother had accidentally left the vision in his room.

Dongju had always assumed he'd get a anemo vision, just like his brother did. Well, part of him assumed that, another part was certain that he's never going to get one at all. The green gemstone sits heavy in his hand but his heart sits heavier in his chest. Doubt clouds his mind as he encloses the gem with both his hands, it's stark green light still shining through them. What are the chances that this wasn't his vision? That for some reason he'd mistakenly found one, in his room, right in front of him, that belonged to someone else. He wasn't even sure how he would even use it, if he could that is.

"Dongju!" He took the vision and hid it under his bed cover before the door to his room burst open. Dongmyeong stood at the door with a big grin almost reaching his eyes. "Dinner's ready!"

Dongju freezes instead of answering him, focusing on the dark blue orb hanging on Dongmyeong's hip, shining in the same colour but the shine was nowhere near as strong as the vision Dongju found. A silver frame surrounded the aqua blue gem with a pair of three wings at the bottom half.

Dongmyeong's grin dropped and his facial expression changed to that of worry as he noticed the tense air in Dongju's room - because of course he'd notice it. It's almost ironic how his twin can read any emotions off him and he can do the same with Dongmyeong. They seem to share some sort of telepathic communication like most twins do in fantasy novels, but this wasn't one, it was real life.

"Is... is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dongju answers a bit too quickly, turning his face to stare at the floor instead of his brother. He's certain that Dongmyeong knows he's lying, but he doesn't seem to show it. "I'll be there in 5 minutes, just need to arrange some things. You go ahead without me."

Dongmyeong hesitates for a few seconds, but then finally decided to leave, closing the door behind him. Dongju takes the vision from under the covers once he hears Dongmyeong's footsteps fade away and he stares at it intensely, almost expecting it to vanish in front of his eyes. Yet there it was, shining bright and clear at him as if it were demanding him to use it.

He pushed his right hand out, his palm facing him as he willed himself to use magic,  _ any _ sort of magic. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and once he opened them again there it was, a little flower floating atop of his palm. It had a striking resemblance with a daisy, except its petals were light purple instead of white. He formed his hand into a fist and the flower broke down into small pieces that slowly dissipated until nothing was left.

His vision was real, it wasn't a mistake. Dongju finally had a vision.


	2. Strange Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shorter than the usual length for my chapters but since i'm not quite sure in what direction this fic will go i'm gonna try to keep most chapters around 2k words (also bcs that way i can update them faster)
> 
> also ignore what i said last chapter, this fic won't have any ships (unless i suddenly change my mind again but i doubt that)
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy!

Wind blew against his face as Dongju closed the door, trying to not make a sound. The night was ice cold and he regretted not bringing a jacket the second he stepped out of his home. He could try to sneak back in, but after all the trouble he went to through just to catch some fresh air he decides that freezing in the cold couldn't be all too bad.

After being called to dinner, Dongju had put his vision pocket and it wasn't until his entire family got worried over how quiet he had been the entire time until he pulled it out and placed it on the table leaving his entire family in shock before befalling him with praises and compliments.

It's not like Dongju hated getting his vision, much more like he never expected to get one to begin with and would've been (somewhat) satisfied without one at all. 

He had snuck out after Dongmyeong and his parents had fallen asleep as he needed some fresh air and time to think. Alone time for thinking was never something he needed, not when there was never something to worry about. He had Dongmyeong and that was enough at that time, sure he always wanted a vision but now with one finally in his hand he's unsure and anxious. Along with his vision came questions he had never thought about before but amongst those questions, the one that has been plaguing his mind the most was whether he even deserved to be granted a vision by the archons.

He sighed, gripping the book he had taken from his shelf closely to his chest. It was an old book from his childhood about theatre play involving dragons, he couldn't really remember what it was about as it's been too long since he last read it, but ironically, it also happened to be the only book in their family's possession that worked as a catalyst (besides Dongmyeong's own catalyst but he wasn't going to use that one). 

He was never really good at wielding any weapons and most of his missions as an adventurer never required much fighting to begin with. While the chances were slim for him to be even found by monsters on a stroll outside of the city, he still decided not to risk it and take a catalyst with him. He might be able to easily outrun most monsters, but some training wouldn't be all too bad.

Just as he was walking out of the city to the bridge, a voice called out to him. He quickly turned around to see a tall, lean man stand behind him with his arms crossed over his chest. Despite the dark, Dongju could still see most of his face clearly. A yellow gemstone hung from his hips, shining brightly in the dark compared to Dongju's light green shine.

"Where are you off to?" His voice is deep and his body build makes him look intimidating, if it wasn't for the small Knights of Favonius insignia on his chest, Dongju might've run.

"I- uhm-" 

"It's dark, you shouldn't go out," The man responds as he sees Dongju tumble over his words. "There have been some strange sightings recently, it's recommended that all citizens stay inside."

"What strange sightings?" Dongju hadn't heard of anything weird happening and with him and Dongmyeong being part of the adventurer's guild there's no way he could've missed something like that.

"Nothing that concerns you." The words sound cold but the way the man in front of him delivers them is soft and almost inaudible despite his low, dark voice. "You should-"

"I'll be safe," Dongju replies before the Knight has a chance to finish. "I'm only going to take a short walk around the castle, I'll be fine." He turns around without looking back and crosses the bridge. Part of him is intrigued and wants to know what is going on and even though he could've tried to coax it out of the knight, he wants to go and check it out himself despite what danger may lie ahead of him.

Hwanwoong was just returning from an investigation, lance still in hand, as the sound of breaking glass and a loud yell distract him. He had just reached the gates of Mondstadt and was about to report to Katheryne and the organizer as a loud fight from not too far away caught his attention.

Youngjo was standing at the alchemy shop along with a taller man, hair dyed in what Hwanwoong assumes to be silver-purple. The alchemy table was tossed over, shattered glass lying at the foot as liquid covered up the floor around it. The taller man held a book close to his chest, trying to make himself seems shorter than he is and deliberately failing at it. His face forming into a grimace as Youngjo taps his foot against the floor impatiently.

"What happened here?" Hwanwoong asked, glancing between both adults.

"I was supposed to look after the alchemy shop," Youngjo starts, turning to Hwanwoong, "but someone called for my help and as soon as I returned this happened." He points at all the mess in front of them.

"It was an accident, I swear!" The tall stranger shouts, voice shrill with his lisp. "I was just trying to look for someone-"

"On the alchemy table?"

"Yes! Wait- I mean no!"

Youngjo shakes his head and sighs while Hwanwoong laughs. "This seems like an issue for the Knights of Favonius so I'm leaving it to you! Bye!" Hwanwoong is about to walk off when Youngjo grabs him by the shoulder and drags him back.

"You're an investigator, shouldn't this concern you more?" Youngjo let's go off his shoulder and Hwanwoong stops himself from correcting him because no, being an investigator for the Adventurer's Guild meant looking for monster camps, not searching for lost people but he doesn't say it. Youngjo has always had a heart of gold, even when he has to act tough for the knights and Hwanwoong could never bring himself to decline him even if he had other things to do.

With a sigh, Hwanwoong turns to look at the stranger. "Who are you looking for?"

"His name is Lee Gunmin, he's apparently here in Mondstadt."

"Never heard of him," Hwanwoong responds and hear Youngjo's faint ' _ me neither _ ' come from beside him.

"What?! But he's supposed to be here as an Adventurer..."

"I know all Adventurer's from Mondstadt but I never heard from someone named Gunmin." Hwanwoong shrugged his shoulders. Being the investigator at the Adventurer's Guild required him to know all the Adventurer's by name and face but he had never come across anyone named Gunmin.

"Well...." Youngjo turns to the stranger, "What's your name then?"

"Me? I'm Lee Keonhee."

There were a lot of things Dongju expected when the Knight had told him there were some strange sightings, but this eerie silence was not one of them. The only thing he could hear were the sounds of his own footsteps as he walks down the road. His legs feel tired from all the walking and he considers going back and giving up his search when there's suddenly a rustle from a bush beside him. 

He moves into a fighting position and starts to regret coming out here, especially when he's just gotten his vision and has no idea how to fight. The bush rustles again and he can see the faint outline of black hair amongst it. He slowly steps closer to the bush until he's standing right in front of it when a (human) head emerges.

Dongju jumps back shocked but sighs in relief once he sees the person inside the bushes. The man, who seems to be around his age, steps out of the bush and walks up to him.

"Oh, I thought you were one of these weird monsters," The stranger says, he has a golden bow with several light blue strings in his hand. Dongju's eyes fall on the man's hips, a habit of his, to glance at the baby blue orb hanging on his belt.

"Hilichurls?"

"No," He shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest. "It seems like some odd monsters came wandering exceptionally close to the city, at least that's what that night guard told me."

"Do you know what it looks like?" Dongju asks, pretty sure that they met the same knight guarding the city walls.

"No," He shakes his head again and places his fingers on his chin as he looks off into the distance, "all I know is that it has some connections to the abyss, then again all of them do."

The stranger turns to Dongju and smiles, his eyes forming into crescent moons. "I'm Seoho by the way, what's your name?"

Seoho's smile is soft and warm. "Oh, I'm Dongju," He responds with a smile.

"You're looking for it too aren't you?" Seoho asks, pointing at Dongju's dendro vision as if it was proof of it. And maybe it was, the possibility of a non-vision holder going out to hunt a never seen before monster seems unlikely, Dongju sure wouldn't have gone alone just one day prior. "How about we team up?"

"I mean, I'm confident enough in my skills as it is," Seoho replies after a while as Dongju wasn't saying anything, "But two pairs of eyes are still better than one, don't you think?"

"Well, yeah..." Dongju mumbles, unsure what to say. He was tired but he also wanted to see what kind of monster both Seoho and the Knight at the gate were referencing. If he stayed, his chances of seeing it would increase drastically. 

Just as he was brooding over his options, Seoho grabs him by his wrist, pulling him down into one of the bushes he had emerged from earlier.

"What was that-" A hand clasped over his mouth before he could finish his sentence. He looks at Seoho, who has one of his fingers pressed against his mouth, signalling Dongju to keep quiet. 

He hears heavy footsteps closing in on their way. The steps keep getting closer and closer, Seoho finally lets go of his face, looking in the direction of the coming footsteps. 

He's about to ask Seoho if it's what they're searching for when the footsteps suddenly halt, just a few meters before them. He can't see anything from his position in the bush, seated behind Seoho who was taking up most of his view. He hears the footsteps again, this time walking directly towards their hiding spot and his body starts to tense. Seoho frowns, hands gripping so tightly on his bow that his knuckles turn white. The footsteps halt once again and Dongju can feel something looming over them, ready to attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shinee had a cb today so pls check it out if you haven't yet!! hehe
> 
> anyway i made a [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/mintclouds) so if u ever wanna talk to me feel free to check it out!! also feel free to follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/seokwooho)! i tend to follow back if you tweet about the groups i like or just interact with me a lot :))))

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/seokwooho)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/mintclouds)


End file.
